


Feel No Evil

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I honestly think that this is a happy ending for them (as the writer), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Murder-Suicide, X-EXO, a bit of mystery/thriller?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: The answers were there, as clear as day. But it was during a night of darkness when Jongdae finally sees it; the evil in Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Feel No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the most confusing fic I've ever written so uh, buckle up?

**I.**

Red liquid drips from the edge of the fencing sword, creating the small pool of blood that is on the floor.

Jongdae should've escaped deep into the night, he shouldn't have come back but yet here he stands.

 _You're a fool, Jongdae,_ like Baekhyun had once said.

**II.**

“You’re not going to improve if you keep making that same old rigid body posture.” Baekhyun sighs, the sound mismatching with the cheerful chirpings of the morning birds. Jongdae huffs, “You’re not exactly helping me to improve.” His- _Baekhyun’s_ fencing sword feels strange in Jongdae’s grip, uneasiness seeps into his palm through the handle.

“I don’t understand why I need to learn fencing?” Again, the question that’s been living stressfully inside his head voices out. Baekhyun offers no explanations nor reasons, he just silently walked nearer Jongdae and placed his hands on his shoulder; correcting his previous improper fencing stance.

He feels the warmth that came from the man just beside him, the ghost of his breath seeping pass through his fabric clothing and straight into his beating heart.

He was sure that he’s having a one-sided love with Baekhyun, because the man never approached him with any romantic intentions. It’s always _we’re at work, Chen_ and _I can’t_.

If Baekhyun said that _he can’t_ then why, why would he always tease him so much? Jongdae wants to ask him so badly, _why are you doing this to me?_

**III.**

The mission went downhill after Jongdae got separated from his partner. He was searching the place but stopped in a room with cracked walls when he heard Baekhyun’s voice.

Relief washes over him that he almost misses the silver face chain that glimmers across Baekhyun’s face under the strike of a lightning.

“You’re a fool, Jongdae.”

The sound of thunder reaches him too late as he searches for his Baekhyun around the dark surrounding. Unable to spot him, Jongdae starts to panic because _no, he can’t be my Baekhyun._

He should have known back then when Baekhyun left their fencing lesson earlier than usual. He should have known that something was off when Baekhyun didn’t return for a day after that, he shouldn’t have dismissed the sudden change of his characteristic. But he did and it was all because Baekhyun finally reciprocated his feelings. 

They started holding hands, giving each other warmth through their body, sharing kisses every so often.

He should have known that Baekhyun is not Baekhyun anymore the moment he started calling Jongdae as _Jongdae_ . He never does that, Jongdae is always _Chen_ in Baekhyun’s eyes.

The realization that Baekhyun never loved Jongdae as Chen, the fact that Jongdae was too blinded by his love that he let Baekhyun changed hits him mercilessly that he flees from the scene.

**IV.**

But it wasn't long before he went back looking for him with hopes that he could take Baekhyun away from the darkness.

The hilt of the sword fits into Jongdae’s palm as he tightens his grasp around it.

He stands there, torn between wanting to accept Baekhyun’s _come with me_ or to drive the sword through either one of them; whoever that can end his inner turmoil.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He cried, ignoring his own blood dripping down the metal sword. The wound that he caused upon himself to threaten Baekhyun.

He did it mainly because he wants to feel something else than the growing ache that’s becoming restless deep inside his beating heart. The injury did distract him, if only for a moment because then Baekhyun listened to him. He stopped approaching Jongdae the moment he slashed his arms in a cut.

“You’re really a fool, Chen.”

And just like that Jongdae sees his Baekhyun in front of him, even with the odd ornament that decorated his face and tone of voice so distinct from his Baekhyun. Because Baekhyun called him Chen.

His ear-in piece crackles back to life, _“Are you there Jongdae? Forget about Baekhyun, you need to leave that place now.”_

Baekhyun is still Baekhyun, and he can’t just abandon him alone in the darkness. “What do you want from me?” He asked shakily.

 _“Leave now, Jongdae._ ”

But how could he? Baekhyun called him Chen, he wanted Jongdae to come with him, he stopped when Jongdae asked him to.

If this Baekhyun in front of him has become evil, Jongdae does not see it, he doesn’t hear it, he’s never heard any ill intentions coming out from Baekhyun’s mouth.

Jongdae doesn’t feel the evil in Baekhyun even when he’s been deceived and used.

Tilting his head to the side as if to assess the question, Baekhyun takes his time sharing his answer.

What he said then became the nail in the coffin for the both of them.

  
**V.**

Jongdae stands there, with his trembling hand that holds the bloody fencing sword as he watches Baekhyun suffocates between his battered breath. Baekhyun then gives him a smile. A smile that is devoid of life and yet, Jongdae still could not sense any evil in him.

"I'll follow you right after," He chokes, tears starting spilling down his tired eyes, "so don't be scared, Baekhyun."

"I'm not scared." He releases a sigh, coming to peace with the death that's welcoming him eagerly, "Because I know you'll come with me, Chen."

And maybe Baekhyun is right, Jongdae is a fool.

A fool, because Jongdae didn't waver one bit when he all but guides the light weapon that felt heavy on his grip through his chest; Baekhyun's blood tainting his heart.

As he lays beside Baekhyun who'd fallen into the eternal slumber, Jongdae's thoughts begin to question everything.

Why was the fencing sword too sharp that it could cut?

Why did Baekhyun suddenly wanted him to learn fencing?

Smiling ruefully just seconds before death welcomes him, Jongdae mutters a defeated "you're so evil, Baekhyun" because _ah, the answers were there all along._

**_iv._ **

_"Almost nothing. But I am a selfish and a cruel person."_

**Author's Note:**

> II.  
> III.  
> IV.  
> iv.  
> I.  
> V.
> 
> Answers:  
> 1\. Baekhyun's fencing sword that felt uneasy in Jongdae's hand was a sign that Baekhyun was changing. That's why Jongdae felt uneasy about it (he didn't realized that at the beginning)  
> 2\. The original Baekhyun never loved Jongdae. He only sees him as a work colleague; that's why he regards Jongdae as Chen (being formal with him)  
> 3\. We never get to see the original Baekhyun here, the scene at II & III is Baekhyun slowly beginning to change.  
> 4\. BBH knew he was changing, and that's why he taught JD about fencing bcs he wants JD to be the one who'll end his life by using his own weapon (the fencing sword).  
> 5\. He is "a cruel and a selfish person" because he wants Jongdae to follow him/stay by his side even though he doesn't love him back. "Almost nothing" meant that Baekhyun maybe did want something from Jongdae but it might be just for his selfish purpose :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! LET ME JUST FREAK OUT BECAUSE PSYCHO IS CURRENTLY PLAYING AS I AM WRITING THIS NOTE
> 
> "Game over" :)  
> 


End file.
